The Secret's Out
by fancynewwhatevr
Summary: Jane and Maura's relationship comes to light in a way they did not expect.


**A/N: I was so happy with the reviews you all gave**

**me on my first Rizzles fic. Thanks, everyone! This**

**is just a bit of fluff because I can. Enjoy!**

Maura stretched her legs comfortably as she awoke in a haze, covered only in undergarments and Jane's limbs. She smiled into her girlfriend's neck as she wrapped her arms tighter around her. A sleeping Jane responded by tightening the grip her legs currently had on Maura's, sighing contentedly.

Maura silently thanked whatever higher power there was for giving them this Saturday off. The day before had been exhausting between examining bodies and chasing leads all across Boston to finally catch a dangerous serial killer. Jane both fractured her wrist and twisted her ankle in the pursuit, and had been told to take a day to let her injuries settle, much to her dismay. Korsak insisted he couldn't have a limping detective following harmful criminals around the city, and her shooting hand was barely functional wrapped in a stiff splint.

To ease Jane's irritation, Maura used one of her vacation days and promised to spend it with her. It was a choice she was particularly happy with now, as she lay barely awake in Jane's comfortable embrace. Her mind was just slipping back into unconsciousness when a knock at her front door forced her eyes open.

She took a moment to let herself adjust to the light, noticing Jane was still sleeping soundly. She placed a kiss on the detective's head, slipping gently out of her embrace and into a sweatshirt and yoga pants before making her way down the hall.

Yawning, she reached the foyer and turned the knob. On the other side of the door stood Vince Korsak and Barry Frost, much to the medical examiner's surprise. She furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"We didn't mean to just barge in, but we need some help with some medical gibberish, and you're always our go-to doctor," Korsak explained, ending his statement with a charming smile. "Sorry, did we wake you?"

"Um, sort of," Maura replied. "But no, it's fine. Please, come in."

The two men followed Maura into the living room, taking a seat at her request. Vince handed her a few sheets of paper and gave her a moment to scan over them.

"We must have spent a half hour trying to figure out all this mumbo jumbo and the medical examiner filling in for you was no help at all. We really didn't want to bother you, but you weren't answering your phone, and it may be pertinent to our case. You're sort of our last hope, doc."

Dr. Isles silently read over the papers before glancing up at the men in her living room. She spent the next few minutes deciphering all the medical terms and describing them to the minute details while Korsak and Frost listened with patience. When she finished, the men smiled graciously.

"You are a lifesaver," Barry chimed in. "Jane was right; you really are better than Google."

Jane. Was she still asleep? When Maura invited Vince and Barry in she completely overlooked the fact that Jane Rizzoli was sleeping in her room mere feet away. The same Jane Rizzoli these two detectives had no idea she was involved with. They had chosen to keep their relationship exclusively between them for the first couple months, for various reasons. It was a bit exciting having a secret lover, but they almost made many slip ups at work calling each other pet names or sneaking kisses when they thought no one was watching. The odds that Jane would wake up in the next few minutes were not great, and even if she did, she would hear the voices before she came waltzing out, right?

Ever the perfect hostess, Maura stood and made her way to the kitchen. "Can I offer you guys some coffee while you're here?"

"I wouldn't turn down a cup of Joe," Vince replied, and Barry nodded with a grin.

They were sipping their coffee and quietly discussing the case when Maura slipped into the kitchen once again. She decided to make use of the time by picking up a sponge and beginning to wipe down the counters.

Jane's eyes fluttered open, searching for Maura. Instead she found an unnoccupied pillow surrounded by scattered sheets. She whimpered in displeasure, wondering where the medical examiner had gone off to.

Spying the clock, she observed it was two hours later than they normally woke up, assuming Maura's internal clock had gotten the best of her and she hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Stretching her legs, she tiredly sat up, taking a seat at the edge of the mattress.

Jane picked up her discarded clothing off the floor - a pair of shorts and a BPD t-shirt - then rose from the bed, taking another moment to stretch her limbs. A yawn escaping her, she ran her fingers through unruly curls, untangling them as much as possible before making her way down the hall.

Maura Isles' frame appeared at the end of the hallway, her back turned to Jane as she stood at the island counter, and Jane smirked, quieting her footsteps to go unnoticed.

Maura tensed as she felt two strong, familiar arms wrap around her waste. A face nuzzled into her shoulder and she was engrossed in a fragrance that could only be Jane. Lips touched her neck gently, the hands drawing circles on her stomach.

"Did you really think you could sneak away from me that easily?" Jane whispered in a husky voice, bringing a hand up to swiftly lift away dirty blonde hair, giving her better access to the medical examiner's clavicle.

Noticing the lack of response from Maura and her tense body structure, Jane lifted her lips from her shoulder. She was about to question her when her when she was interrupted by an unexpected voice from the living room.

"Why don't you ever greet me like that?"

Jane nearly screeched, releasing Maura to jump backwards, bracing her arms on the counter behind her.

"Shit! Korsak!" she scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same question," Barry chimed in, chuckling to himself.

"Frost?" Jane asked in disbelief, lifting her head to meet the two pairs of eyes that occupied the living room. "No." She began shaking her head in disapproval. "No. No, no, no. No."

She looked to Maura, who was in shock, pleading with her eyes to help her.

"Um, Jane," she began, clearing her throat, "Barry and Vince had a few questions for me regarding their case and I invited them in for a few minutes."

"Thanks for the memo," Jane smiled sarcastically. She then turned to the two men, whose faces were plastered with amusement. She addressed them before they could speak. "Shut. Up."

"Didn't say anything," Barry held up his hands defensively.

Korsak smirked. "And you wondered why we called you butch."

"If my wrist wasn't fractured, I would get my gun, and I would shoot you both right here."

This elicited a laugh from both of the men, and Jane responded by staring daggers into them.

"Whoa, okay," Korsak backed down. "Someone is not a morning person."

"Just not when I wake up to a room full of strange men."

"Yeah, I get the sense that you're not used to waking up to men," Barry replied, stifling a laugh at his own joke.

"Ha. Ha," Jane muttered.

"Well when the hell were you guys gonna tell us?"

Jane was still trying to get a grip on the current situation, so Maura stepped in for her.

"Soon. We just wanted to evaluate our relationship and ensure that we were a stable couple before we announced it to others," she began. "Also having to suppress one's feelings in the presence of an uninformed peer can be enticing and lead to hightened -"

"Maur!" Jane cut her girlfriend off, lowering her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Remember what I told you the other night, about filtering yourself?"

Maura smiled apologetically, turning her attention back to the co-workers in her living room.

"Jane and I became very close while she was in recovery after her ballistic trauma and the transition in feelings made us interested in persuing each other romantically."

"Please. Jane's been in love with you forever," Barry stated with a grin, eliciting the return of Jane's glare. "Don't give me that look. It was pretty obvious."

Korsak nodded in agreement. "We were wondering when you two would finally realize it." He looked to Barry. "Looks like the guys in dispatch owe us ten dollars."

Frost muttered a "yes" and pumped his fist once triumphinatly.

"You guys were not betting on us." Jane gestured between Maura and herself. "How old are you?"

"Who cares? We won."

Jane sighed melodramatically. "Is this conversation almost over? Because I'd really like to stuff my face with waffles and take a shower, and I don't feel comfortable doing either of those in front of you gentleman."

"Alright, we can take a hint," Korsak replied defensively as they rose from the couch.

"Can I talk to you for a minute though, Jane?" Barry asked genuinely, and Jane placed a light kiss in Maura's curls before following the two men to the foyer.

He spoke quietly, directing his statement to the detective sincerely. "I am really happy for you, Jane. Really." The corners of Jane's lips threatened to turn upright. "I mean, I know you never actually told anyone, but I could tell from the moment I started working with you how much you care about her. I'm glad things worked out."

"Thank you, Barry," she smiled genuinely, patting him on the shoulder.

Korsak joined the conversation. "For what it's worth, we always thought the looks she gave you were a bit more than friendly, too."

"I can't believe you never told me. Some wingman you are."

"And blow your cover?" He smirked.

"Very bad cover. I think even the guards at the front desk saw through it," Barry chuckled when Jane rolled her eyes.

"So are we done here, or are you gonna tell me that you and Korsak are in a secret relationship, too?"

"He would be the girl," Korsak gestured toward Barry.

"I would not be the girl!" he retorted.

"If you say so," Korsak began his dissent to the door, Barry following closely behind him.

"What makes you think I would be the girl. Look at this," he flexed a muscle in his arm, pursing his lips. "If you get anywhere near this built, then _maybe_ we can have this conversation."

Korsak stepped through the doorway, entering the morning air. "If I let you be the man, will you stop talking?"

Barry followed quickly behind, continuing to bicker over the nonsensical matter. Once they were back in their car, Jane shut the front door of Maura's home and made her way back to the medical examiner. She easily embraced the shorter woman in a gentle hug.

"Love you, Maura," she whispered into her girlfriend's curls.

"I love you, too, Jane."

The detective pulled back, leaving her arms on Maura's waist and grinning. "So... I wasn't joking about the waffles. I take a quick shower while you start them?"

"No, you can shower after."

"Maur, it would save a lot of time if I just showered now."

"Yes, but," Jane caught a glint of playfulness in Maura's eyes, "it would be very counter productive to shower beforehand considering the things I'm imagining me doing to you with that syrup."

Jane gulped.

Her mind suddenly reeling, it was all she could do to get a sentence out.

"I'll shower after, then..."


End file.
